Breathing
by Lord Fluffy's Rin
Summary: A songfic about Rath and Rune, shonen ai. rated for suicidal attempts. 1st songfic


Disclaimer: Dragon Knights belongs to Mineko Ohkami and Breathing belongs to Yellow Card  
  
Author Notes: I thought of this song fic when i was doing the dishes listening to Yellow Card, i think it works perfectly with Rath. (Pointing out the fact that he loves Rune when I think of this song.) Its sorta about how Rath almost practically killed Rune unleashing Varawoo and all that stuff in volume11. Enjoy^.^ (also if any of you know the author who wrote that song fic with Rath in Linkin Park's Numb I'd greatly appreciate it if you would contact me, thanks)  
  
Breathing  
  
Rath sits alone next to Light Dragons remains, wishing desperately that circumstances were different. He didn't want to face Rune like this...how could he? The one he held deeply in his heart was hurt badly, because of him. And worst of all, Rath was afraid. He didn't know what to do, what to say, how to make it up to Rune. He felt himself drifting away farther and farther....  
  
The Dragon Knight of Fire thought he could wall himself up and try to forget, sleep even but nothing worked. All Rath could do was think about all the nights he spent with Rune and even now when they were next to each other Rath still felt so alone. And yet even now he just couldn't give Rune anything for him to call his own.  
  
Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close.  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold.  
And even though your next to me I still feel so alone.  
I just cant give you anything for you to call your own.  
  
And I can feel you breathing.  
And its keeping me awake.  
Can you feel it beating?  
My hearts sinking like a wave.  
  
Rath steps out of his room, the one he shared so many times before with the blonde elf and walks down the hallway. All those times he'd share his love with that innocent blonde made him furious now. Every time they would kiss, Rath would always feel his secrets breaking free. He remembered how he told Rune that no matter what, Rune would never be harmed. And just look what happened!  
  
His heart begins to pump faster as he walks outside of the castle in doubt, unsure as to what will happen next. Rath didn't even know where Rune was, he could be in his room or in the library with Thatz. Maybe...what was the use? Rath knew he shouldn't be thinking about this, not now in any case. All Rath knew was that he had never felt so much doubt before when he was so sure of everything.  
  
Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips.  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss.  
I couldnt bear to hurt you but its all so different now.  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt.  
  
On his knees now, Rath looks up to the sky in desperation. There is nothing he can do now, let it end he thinks. His heart sinks heavily as he stands, hoping that maybe his death would be repent enough for what he has done. Rath pulls out a dagger and brings it slowly up to his neck. But...the dragon knight pauses, the shiny silver blade shaking feverishly as he tightens his grip on the handle.  
  
Rath sighs unevenly as he looks back to that last night. That night and final night he would spend with Rune. That night was what pained him the most, he could feel Rune breathing...keeping him awake. He knew he couldn't stop his heart from beating but that was the problem. Rath wanted his heart to stop right at this very moment, let the blood drip and pour from his very soul itself. His heart would beat no more after this day, and then maybe he could be at ease for once....  
  
And I can feel you breathing  
And its keeping me awake.  
Can you feel it beating?  
My hearts sinking like a wave.  
I can feel you breathing  
And its keeping me awake.  
Could you stop my heart?  
Its always beating.  
Sinking like a wave.  
  
A warm, familiar hand places itself on Rath's, easing the dagger away from the Fire Dragon Knight's throat. "Please don't." The voice is the same, sweet and innocent but there's something different about it. Its got a tone of sorrow and hurt.... "Rath look up at me."  
  
The dark haired knight lifts his head and gazes up into worried blue pools. Rath lets the dagger slip from his hands and drop onto the grassy ground. "Don't be like this, it worries me." In a weak, regretful voice, Rath protests, "just leave Rune." The sun kissed blonde shakes his head in defiance as he retorts, "don't do this to yourself...to me." A tear escapes the blue pools and rolls down Rune's cheek. "Cant you see that you'll hurt me too much if you leave, I couldn't handle it." The Fire Dragon Knight turns his back on the ex elf, hugging himself. "How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?"  
  
Rune wipes his eyes and hugs Rath tightly from behind, whispering, "you've done nothing-"  
  
"Don't lie Rune!" Rath interrupts, pushing the Water Dragon Knight away. "You of all know exactly what I did...Stop pretending like nothing ever happened!"  
  
"I'm not Rath! Cant you see that its pained me as well?" Rune tries to persuade Rath but only gets turned down. "Your hurt because of me damn it! So quit acting like it isn't and let me go." The Fire Dragon Knight breaks free from Rune's grasp and heads off at a run.  
  
How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run.  
I know that I've hurt you, things will never be the same.  
The only love I ever knew I threw it all away.  
  
"But it hurts me the most Rune..." Finally alone and away from the elven blonde, Rath sinks to his knees in the dark room, staring fixedly at the blood that trails down his arms. He had done it, now he could be free from this pain and stop from hurting anyone anymore. "You'll see why Rune...I'd just end up hurting you more if I stay..." The knight's vision waves as a numbing feeling slowly starts to spread throughout his exhausted body. "...You'll be happier, everyone will...................."  
  
Rune opens the last door and storms in, panicking horrendously. "RATH!" The elf races to the demons side, hoping the worst has not happened. "Rath, Rath please!" His efforts are in vain as the blonde hugs the limp body, getting his robes soaked in fresh blood. Rune cries out, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He hugs Rath tightly to him, wishing all could have gone better...regretting not being able to stop this. "Can you feel it beating Rath? My hearts sinking...Did you think you could stop my heart? All you've proven is more pain...you didnt want this."  
  
And I can feel you breathing  
And its keeping me awake.  
Can you feel it beating?  
My hearts sinking like a wave.  
I can feel you breathing.  
Its keeping me awake.  
Couldnt stop my heart.  
Its always beating.  
Sinking like a wave. 


End file.
